To Make Her Love Me Again 2
by Alpha-Of-Mass-Destrutction
Summary: A continuation. The boys are about to graduate HS. So the family decides on a trip. A trip they'll never forget. Literally. Things are discovered leaving Buttercup no choice. Butch once again has to make the love of his life love him again. But it goes deeper than that. What does Diablo know that he isn't saying? Can Butch do it again? Reds, Blues, and of course Greens!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The beginning

Buttercup watched Predator and Monster run up and down the court with three other boys unknown to her. Her sons were in high school seniors now and it seemed like yesterday she was fighting with her husband and trying to hide her pups. Speaking of her husband, he was down on the court coaching the boys. Of course her sons were the star players. Frost was sitting beside her cheering on his brothers. She smiled at how big they all had gotten.

Frost was 6'2" and 17 years old. His pure white hair now sat in a low ponytail that stopped at his waist. He had muscles but was not muscular like his brothers. His skin was pale but not scary pale. Still his icy blue eyes looked at everyone distastefully as they hooted and hollared for his brothers. How annoying. Frost was smart but Predator was smarter. It used to bother him but now he could careless. He still was the best cook in the house. And yes, he did hate being asked about his hair. People were so ignorant. This was his natural hair color. Forst was dressed in a white t-shirt and jeans. It hugged his figure perfectly. And Buttercup couldnt help but notice how many girls around them had been staring. Yet with all that, the calmness he was born with still surrounded his form. She vaguely wondered why he showed no interest in these girls but her sons were different.

Predator was 6'5" and 17 as well. His long silver hair with green highlights was worn in the same fashion as Frost, except his stopped at his thighs. He refused to cut his hair much to his father's dislike but he was almost a man now, so it didnt really matter. His lime green eyes still were calculating and knowlegdable. Predator was muscular but not as muscular as Monster. His skin was tan but not overly tan. He was the most placid out of the three but also the smartest. And much like Frost, there was a calmness that surrounded his from even on the court. Predator was highly anti-socail for many reasons. People always asked him the same questions about his hair and eyes. He would be richer if he got a dollar for eveytime someone asked if he dyed his hair and wore contacts. He currently wore the schools jerseys and shorts for sports. Blue and red.

Monster was 6'6" and you guessed it 17 as well. His long jet black har stopped in the middle of his back and yes it was in a low ponytail. Monster had cut it after one of the fights he had been in had gotten blood in it. His red and emerald green eyes were filled aggression and possesion. Monster was highly aggressively and was always in trouble. But he was a good student. Whether that was the help of his brothers or by himself, Buttercup didnt know. His body was built with pure muscles like his father. They often were found training together. He was still proud and never let anyone forget that he loved his brothers and would do anything for them. Monster's temper was a mixture of Buttercup's and Butch's. He was so rawr because everyone was curious about his eyes. One eye was red and the other emerald with black specks that promised death if provoked. He was also currently wearing the school jersey and shorts.

Buttercup turned her eyes once more turned to see Predator pass the ball to Monster. Monster took the ball over three guys and dunked it before the buzz sounded. They had won the game! Monster high fived his brother and nodded to everyone else. They were a close family. The boys didnt hang out with many people. Which in the long run was highly understandable.

Buttercup turned to Frost. "Go get the treats from the car sir chef." She said in his ear due to the still cheering crowd.

Frost smiled softly at his mother as he went and got them from the car.

Buttercup stood and walked down from the bleachers to the floor. Her eyes were on the scoreboard so she didnt see the boy she ran into. He stumbled a bit before turning around and glaring at her. His group was surprised at the intruption to their conversation and glared at her with him.

"Hey watch where you're going lady." He barked visiously.

Buttercup didnt have to say anything because her son walked up behind the boy. "No. It is you who should watch where you are going Kevin." Monster's deep voice spoke dangerously.

This Kevin guy cringed before turning and looking at the muscular boy. His group turned in shock when his brother Predator walked up behind them and glared down them like insects.

"You would do well to not disrespect my mother." He growled.

"Now apologize for your rather rude comment Kevin." Predator's placid voice said from behind him.

Kevin nodded slowly. "I'm sorry ma'am."

"If I ever hear that you made another comment like that to my mother, I will make you swallow all your teeth." Monster threatened viciously. "And that goes for all of you." He said looking that group of people

Kevin nodded. Then his group nodded.

"Good. Now get out of my sight before I decided to make due on my brother's promise." Predator glared.

Kevin and his group scattered away from the three with fear in there eyes. Those two were really dangerous.

Monster glared at the direction they had gone before looking at his mom. She looked indifferent but the pride in her eyes gave her away. He latched onto his mom lovingly. Predator latched onto the other side. Both kissed their mom's cheek before Butch and Frost approached. Butch kissed her lips lovingly before Frost kissed his mother's forehead.

"Here guys." Frost said handing out his famously made brownies.

Predator nodded in thanks while Monster scarfed his down and was begging for another one.

"There for your team." Frost answered.

"Who cares about the team? The only team that matters is us three." Monster commented dryly.

"Nothing more. Nothing less." Predator added.

Frost sighed. "Fine eat them. I detest your teammates anyway. They always ask about my hair."

"You want me to fight them?" Monster asked.

"Thanks dear brother but I can handle them myself and no. The championship game is in two weeks. Wait till after." Frost sighed.

"Who cares?" Monster asked.

"You do. If we lose, you will be whinning about it for the next month." Predator answered grabbing another brownie. "Hey bro, you should really sell these. They are really good."

"It would be a quick way to gain some cash. Besides I got alot of people asking who makes my food." Monster agreed.

"I will think about it." Frost shrugged.

All the while Butch and Buttercup were watching their sons interact. Monster always wanted to fight. Predator liked to correct his brothers. And Frost loved to cook for them. They were an intresting family to say in the least.

"Hey mom, are we going out for dinner?" Monster asked.

Buttercup looked at Butch. "Are we?"

Butch nodded. "Your choice."

"Lets do a buffet. I'm starved." All three said at the same time.

Buttercup and Butch sweatdropped. The memory of the last time came to their heads. Plates were stacked high as the three kept eating. They even got into a fight with another customer over the last piece of steak. But the both shrugged with a nod.

The boys walked out in squar around Buttercup. It was always this way since they were little. Predator and Monster took the back due to being the tallest. Frost and Butch took the front. It was a close square but enough room for personal space. It was sourt of natural. When they got outside many girls stared swooning and cheering. The boys were a hit. Not only were the triplets hot, their father was too. The guys let out a few hoots at Buttercup. She was beautiful and every guys dream woman. The boys ignored them all but glared the boys for hooting at their mother.

...

The place they decided to go was Golden Carrol. And as soon as Butch payed the boys raced to get their food. Butch and Buttercup sighed at their sons before going and getting a table large enough to fit all of them. Buttercup let her husband go first. She sat her purse down before looking up coming face to face with a stranger. Her brow raised in question.

"Can I help you?" She asked placidly.

"What's a beautiful lady like you doing sitting here by yourself hm?" He asked showing his white teeth. His hand touched her cheek. He was doing well for himself by the smell of his cologn. His thick brown hair sat on top of his head. A nice gray business suit adored his chubby form. Why would he be here? But she herself had alot of money. A small world. Her eyes caught her sons glaring at the stranger. She told them to wait till Butch got back.

And not a second later, Butch was behind the man glaring daggers in the back of his head.

"I would like you to meet my husband. Butch Jojo, the CEO of Jojo Interprise." Buttercup said waving her head around.

The man turned and looked at _The Great Monster Tycoon_. This man had built a company from the ground up and it was one of the most successful businesses in the U.S. "Well if it isnt _The Great Monster Tycoon_ of the companies." He said with a raised brow.

"I would advise you to remove yourself from my wife before I show you just monsterous I can be." Butch spoke dangerously but no emotion was on his face.

The boys stood watching anxiously.

Monster being the most anxious. This guy was acting high and mighty. Well he could knock him down real quick.

The man looked at Buttercup again before smiling. "Till next time Buttercup." He winked as he stood and fixed his suit. His eyes fell on the tall Butch Jojo with amusement. "Your wife is lovely. I'm surprised she agreed to marry you." He chuckled.

"Oh and by the way I forgot to give you something." Buttercup said standing. Inside she took offense to his comment. Why would she marry this creep?

The man turned around. "Oh?" He asked seductively.

Buttercup nodded. She stood before him while touching his shoulder. Her hand touched his thigh before moving over to a particulary hard apendage. She smiled beautifully at him and she leaned in closer. He thought he was going to get a kiss but what he got completely surprised him. She head butted him and grabbed his length tight. Her hand that was on his shoulder moved to his ear. She pulled it to her mouth where she whispered her threat.

"Touch me again, I will make you a female." She hissed with a killing intent.

The nodded as he tried to stop the blood from coming out his nose.

"Good."

Buttercup let him go before sitting down again. The man walked away holding his nose and crotch. Butch growled lowly before sitting next to his wife. He could still smell him on her skin. That wouldnt do. He began to nuzzle her lovingly. Buttercup didnt fight it. She knew that he was taking off his scent and adding his own to her.

The boys sat down and began eating.

"I am glad you did something mother. I thought I was going to have to harm him." Predator spoke eating his shrimp.

"Yeah me too. But he would be more than harmed when I am done." Monster agreed in between bites of his chicken.

"I wanted you to hit him." Frost sighed biting into his steak.

"I was glad it was you and not me." Butch whispered.

Buttercup smiled. "Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: School

Predator sat at his desk with a deep frown. Something was wrong. A feeling deep within his chest pulsed. Was it his one of his brothers? It had to be. He usually got a different feeling when it came to their mom or dad. The feeling pulsed harshly to where, he was holding his chest in pain. What was wrong? Getting up suddenly but wordlessly, he walked toward the door in sort of a trance. His lime green eyes were unfocused as his feet walked to the door. There was a shift in his vision before it returned to normal. It happened again before Predator finally understood. Focusing once more, he finally registered that the teacher was talking to him and everyone was staring at him.

"Are you alright Mr. Jojo?" The teacher asked for the fifth time.

Predator looked at the teacher from the corner of his eye. Making eye contact with his blue ones, he walked out the room and down the hall to his brother. He was greeted to Monster heading the same way. Monster was giving off an aura of death and he looked ready to kill. They both looked at each other as they walked out to the courtyard. Opening the door, the two walked out to see Frost trying to hold back his temper from a group of boys with weapons. Monster took in the eye twitches and fist clenching. He was being threatened and his instincts were telling him to kill. But they weren't allowed to kill. And it was especially hard for Monster. His temper was rising quickly and you could feel the rage pouring off the boy.

"What do you think you are doing?" Predator asked his eyebrow up and his fist balled up. The group of boys turned and looked at the new arrivals. Who did they think they were?

"My brother asked you a question. You better answer it before things get physical." Monster growled darkly as he folded his arms.

One of the boys stepped up. The two assumed he was the leader. He was short with tan skin. Green eyes looked at them with a cocky smile. His teeth were yellow and crocked. A cigarette hung from his mouth. Predator sized him up before shaking his head. This would be so easy. Frost had already been hit it seemed because blood was filtering through the air. Who had the nerve to hit their brother?!

"Were tired of you three thinking you can run the school. So I and some friends decided to teach you a lesson." The leader spoke with a cocky smile.

"Frost, are you okay?" Predator asked, his voice softening for only his brothers to hear.

"Yes. One of them got a stab at me." Frost answered holding his shoulder.

Monster growled darkly. His brother had been stabbed by these weaklings? He could feel his eye twitch in anger and knew he needed to release it before things got dangerous. Looking at his brother, he took in the way his brother's normal calm, cool, and collected form was panting slightly. Rage was building in both of them but Monster didn't have a problem exposing people to it.

"Why are you both so silent? Are you afraid of us?" The leader guy asked.

"Come at me bro." Monster growled.

The leader snapped and the seven boys around them came walking toward the two. Predator looked at Monster before the two attacked. Punches and kicks were dealt to everyone that stood before them. Monster knocked out three of them with the force of his punch. Elbows were dished to cheeks and stomachs. Blood was spit all over the ground. Bones were broken and fractured. Predator made sure the one that stabbed his brother would never be able to use his hand again. When they were done and all the boys were laid around them bleeding and broken, the two brothers looked to the leader. They slowly advanced as Frost walked up behind him.

"So what? You'll beat me up now too?" He asked backing away from the two brothers.

"No, you have crossed me." Frost spoke up behind him before punching him hard in the back of his head.

The leader dropped to his knees before he fell flat on his face. All three of the boys looked at each other before embracing one another. Arms wrapped around each other's shoulder, they all took a deep breath. This was their calming circle. They understood this and it helped to be close to each other. Once they were calm, the three stepped away from each other.

"Are you calm Monster?" Predator asked softly.

He nodded. "As calm as I can be."

"Is your wound healed Frost?" Predator looked to his other brother.

"It's just sore now." He answered rubbing his shoulder.

"School is almost over. We have fifteen minutes. Meet here in five." Predator stated looking at his watch.

All three nodded before they walked away. And just as they had agreed, they met with their stuff. Entering into their own cars, they pulled off toward their house. It was about a thirty minute drive from school to home but only because all three were still trying to calm down. Usually it took about fifteen minutes to get home from school. Once they pulled up at the house they had been since they had been born, they were greeted to their mother's worried face. She stood on the steps of their house impatiently. The house they had lived in looked much like a castle but not really. It was tall like a castle and guarded like one but it wasn't. High tech security was all around the house and acres of forest behind the house. No one was getting in. It made it safe for them to be in their natural form. Trees stood tall all around the house to provide a covering from up high. The house was beautiful and was built by hand for their father. He was the alpha male and many of the others in pack lived in the forest and worked at his company.

"I smelt blood Frost. Are you alright?" Buttercup asked as they walked up to the stairs.

"I'm fine mother. Some kids decided to gang up on me." He answered with a shrug.

"And we took care of it." Monster growled lowly.

Buttercup touched each of their faces. "I'm glad." They all group hugged each other. Once they separated, Buttercup looked at her sons proudly. "Go get started on homework. Dinner will be done in a while."

The three brothers nodded before walking into the house. As each one of them walked by, they bestowed a kiss upon her cheek.

The inside of the house looked very modern but primal too. There a lot of modern day conveniences and such but fur was used a carpet. All their parents' kills littered the floor in a sea of different colors. They were proud of the house they had built. The walls were a lime green like Buttercup and Predator's eyes. Once past the door, there was a living room full of furniture that was never used but their just because. Past the living room lay the gourmet kitchen. It was painted a forest green for Butch as he loved to cook with Frost. The stairs came next. Up past the wooden stairs laid the bed rooms. There were nineteen bedrooms in all but only thirteen were used. Each had two rooms and the other three were for guest.

Frost entered into his blue room with a sigh. There were a few clothes on the floor from the day before but other than that the room was clean. Dropping his book bag, he made his way to his bed. He threw his body on the deep blue blankets and pillows with a huff. It had been a long day. Rolling over, he unbuttoned his shirt and let his pale flesh be bare to the room. He wasn't ashamed of his body but he wasn't about to be boasting it either. His hand ran through his snow white hair. Dinner better come soon, he was starved.

Predator entered into his lime green room silently. His room was spotless. Walking over to his desk, he sat his book bag down on the floor with a sigh. His index fingers greeted his temples in a soft rub. It had been a relatively short day. Nothing up until that little incident had been a problem. Letting his claws grow out, he ripped his shirt off his body. The shredded shirt was covered in blood from the boys and it was starting to give him a headache. He left his tan skin show proudly. This was his mother's shade. A clawed hand slipped through his silver hair in impatience. He was so hungry.

Monster kicked the door open to his room with a grunt. His room was filthy. Dropping his book bag, he marched over to his bed before launching himself onto it. He was so annoyed. Those scrawny little punks thought they could hurt his brother? Wrong! Oh he was heated. Getting up from his red blankets, he marched over to the punching bag filled with three thousand pounds of sand. Slipping his gloves on he began to punch it in and anger and annoyance. But the gloves were holding him back. Ripping them off, he grabbed his t-shirt before repeating his actions. After ten minutes, he called it good before sitting next to the bag. Now he was hungry.

Buttercup was down stairs making steak when the door opened.

"Honey I'm home."

Buttercup sniggered menacingly to herself before getting the note onto the table. Quickly disappearing and hiding her scent, she hid in the closet.

Butch read his wife/mate's beautiful writing and was quickly disturbed. She was doing what with who? Rushing around the room and living, he frantically tried to find her. "Love, this isn't funny." He called in frustration.

Buttercup silently snuck out the closet before getting out the house. Butch nearly lost his mind at the words she had stated with assurance. She was leaving him for another guy who had his priorities straight. But she was his priority, his main priority. He was about to panic when she waltzed in the door with in anger. Containing his need to hug her, he let her come to him.

"Buttercup, are you really leaving me for another man?" He asked fear in his heart.

"That's right. I'm leaving you for the moon." Buttercup stated rolling her eyes.

"The moon? What does the moon have that don't?" He asked getting distressed.

Buttercup rolled her eyes before walking into the kitchen.

"Are you going to answer me?" Butch asked getting angry.

Buttercup sighed heavily before turning to look at her mate/husband. "I'm not really leaving you Butch, chill out."

Butch opened his mouth but closed it quickly. Quick as a flash, he had his arms around her form tightly. He buried his nose in her hair before kissing her lips. "Don't ever do that again." He whispered in her ear.

"You shouldn't have started in Butch. I almost killed your secretary because of that." Buttercup retorted with a snort.

"I'm sorry. I won't do it again. Boy how's that for a taste of your own medicine." He mused aloud.

Buttercup chuckled before she claimed his lips in a loving kiss. Butch quickly returned it.

"I love you Butch."

"I love you too Buttercup."

"And we love you guys too." The triplets spoke up from behind the pair.

"Good. 'Cause me and your mom love you three too." Butch smirked at his sons.

Butch's nose twitched at the smell of old blood. Who was bleeding? When he voiced his question, everybody looked at Frost. When Frost explained it, Butch looked to his other sons. "You handled it right?" He said looking to his other boys.

"We did father." Predator nodded.

"And we made sure they knew who they were dealing with. They'll never forget us." Monster growled darkly.

Butch nodded proudly. "Good. I assume you are healed?" He asked looking at Frost.

"Just a tad bit sore."

Butch nodded again. "Come help your mom finish cooking while we set the table."

All three nodded before doing what they were told. And before they knew it, they were at the table eating dinner happily.


End file.
